


Dragon World: the next generation

by CrystalJade



Series: Dragon World [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, The Sentinel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Kids fiction, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalJade/pseuds/CrystalJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically a peaceful world in which the next generation of dragons will grow up and do something silly to piss their parents off (occasionally)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny is on the phone with Tony.

Danny: I have two infants to take care of and a thirty-something to keep an eye on. How on earth do you think I have time to go on a vacation with this said thirty-something?

Tony: You need some adult time, Danny. You're too wound up.

Danny: Yeah, that's what comes of having Steve to deal with. He might bounce off to shoot anything moving the moment I look the other way.

Tony: He just got too bored.

Danny: Are you laughing? Don't you have something more important to take care of other than to meddle with my life? 

Tony: LJ takes care of the one in my belly while I take care of other Wyverns.

Danny: That couple retreat is not on another planet, right?

Tony: I don't have some vicious aliens for Steve to shoot for fun. And it's me who offers you, not that couple in Colorado.

Danny: OK, fine. But I need to find someone to look after the babies. I can't just up and leave.

Tony: Hmm... Bring them with you. We're in England. We can take care of them when you're at the retreat. 

Danny: You're not trying to kidnap my boys, are you?

Tony: Gibbs loves daughters. If that's Gracie... Well. You know, even if I want to kidnap your sons, Gibbs would never allow that to happen.

Danny: Do you guys know if it's a boy or a girl?

Tony: No. I want it to be a surprise. LJ wants a girl.

Danny: Man, you know your Alpha is known for his gut, right?

Tony: Oh, God. I'm gonna have an Alpha daughter. OMG! What do I know about girls?

Danny: Everything?

Tony: I mean girls not older than 20!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened before chapter one

"Do you have to be an overachiever?" Blair asks with a fond smile at the new proud dad. "I know I said this before and I was there when Danny got the first scan. But those pictures and photos haven't done them justice. Even Tony got ecstatic. Okay, it's Gibbs who's secretly been all excited about the news. They're going to fly in. You know they've been trying during their first cycle, but it's still too early to know it for sure. You got those badass Alphas' competitiveness cranked up to an almost unbearable level. I'm sure my big guy is the only Alpha who remains cool."

Steve grins. "You don't want to have babies?" He asks Jim cautiously.

"Not for now. I'd like to have Chief to myself without some little munchkin trying to steal him from me," Jim says deadpan. "Dragons have longer life expectancy. We may try it a few years later."

"So where's the other proud dad?" Blair asks teasingly. 

"He went to pick Grace up." Steve looks like he can't stop smiling.

Blair makes a half mock surprised sound. "You actually let him go alone? So your protectiveness finally came down?"

Steve grimaces. "I had no other choice. Rachel called at the last minute and told us that she was gonna be out of town and Danny didn't want to wake up the twins so we could take them along. The boys are like Danny very much in that regard. If they're woken up earlier than they should be, they'll become very cranky."

"Okay, I guess I only need to wait for them to come back and your twins to wake from their nap."

*

Jim almost stumbles when he hears Blair screaming telepathically with excitement. "They were born with scales! A Wyvern and an Alpha! That's the surprise Precious was talking about! They don't need to emerge! They were born dragons." 

"Oh, God! Your sons get Chief enamored! He doesn't want to wake them up so he screams telepathically!" 

Before Jim finishes, Blair hurries back with a grinning Danny at his tail.

"Jim!" Blair talks rapidly. "Is that what happens when a pure-blooded dragon was born? Do you think that every dragon baby of Alpha/Wyvern couple will be pure-blooded as well? Alrick was very irritated when it said they would never allow an inferior being influence the whole Wyvern race. Did it mean that the way she made Steve and Danny go in mating cycle was getting their human genes dormant? Everything she knew was only a tiny portion of what the Yverians know."

He turns to Steve and looks at him hopefully. "When are your sons' physicals due? Can I get their blood samples to map their genes?"

"I'm pretty sure as the first two kids born to an Alpha/Wyvern couple their yearly physicals will be a huge fuss," Steve says in a deadpan voice. "Everything about them will be written down on record. They've already been registered with the Council as Alpha Drake and Wyvern."

Blair nods. "Jeremy did an excellent job. None of the triad and our mates is good at such things."

"Did they come by?" Jim asks, a bit curious to say the least.

"Nay." Steve shakes his head. "They got a representative coming here, though Richard called and talked with Danny for about an hour. And for the duration of the conversation Danny got that funny look which he wears when he finds something ridiculously hilarious." He gestures toward his face and scrunches his nose. "Every time he has that look, I feel my hair standing on end immediately."

Blair snorts with amusement. "Sounds like Jeremy got himself into a big trouble. He always thought himself too old. I bet that this time he must have thought himself too old to raise kids and felt it'd be much easier to drop this topic if Richard doesn't see the cute babies with his own two eyes and thus gets obsessed with the idea."

"They'll come to Hawaii soon," Danny chimes in cryptically, drawing a gleeful grin from Blair.

*

"That's what I meant," Jim says wryly, gesturing at the retreating backs of Danny and Blair who abandoned their mates the second they heard the soft rustling and knew the babies were up. "They're going to take up all the time that Danny used to spend with you."

The grin on Steve's face falters. After a short while, Steve asks him seriously, "Do you have any interest in taking on a couple of mentees?" Steve smiles brightly, with well acted sincerity. "The boys are midnight blue and pale blue! Just like you and Blair! Both of them have nine bands!" 

"They're hardly two months old, Steve," Jim says with a look of amusement. "And you sounds like trying to pitch your boys. Danny would kill you for that." 

"Danny said it's pretty hard to get in a superb school nowadays," Steve adds in all seriousness.

"We don't own a school in Cascade," Jim replies dryly.

"Shame," Steve laments genuinely. 

"Did they shift?" Jim's voice has lost all the teasing quality. "There's no precedent for pure-blooded dragons born in human form. You'll have to feel your way."

Steve's expression turns serious, but Jim can see there's a glint in his eyes. "Danny guessed they wouldn't be able to change until they hit puberty. He figured it might be a sign that they arrive at the age where they are eligible to bond. We have to wait and see."

*

Later that night after their friends left, their boys were sound asleep and Grace was engrossed in a book, Danny and Steve are on the lanai, enjoying their alone time.

"What do you think if Tony gets a daughter?" Steve suddenly asks his mate joyously.

Danny turns to look him in the eye. "Seriously?"

"Why not?" Steve replies with a shrug. A big mischievous smile forms on his face.

"Okay, let's assume that happens. A female Alpha then." Danny stares into the distance. "Still a little girl. Gibbs' probably gonna do just fine, since he had a daughter before. But the charming Tony? The ladies' guy? It's gonna be like don't even dare to get close to my little girl, I know all the tricks."

"When you put it that way, it makes me want to have another daughter too," Steve says wistfully. "I want to have a little girl so I can lay out all my guns and grenade launchers when her first date comes to pick her up."

Danny stares at his mate, shocked. 

"Do you think it too much for a human boy if I pull something like this when Gracie starts dating?" Steve asks sincerely, looking at Danny with that hopeful expression.

"Yes," Danny says, expressionless. "Definitely too much."

"What a shame," Steve sighs deeply, bemoaning the opportunity he lost to scare an innocent boy stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Reid and Jack want to take a vacation in Hawaii, Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi are hard pressed to say no to these two.

Danny greets the boy with a smile. "Hi, buddy! Congrats on your emergence! You're the youngest one to emerge as an Alpha."

Jack blushes when he meets Danny's fond eyes.

"How did your dad feel? He must've wished you were of the same color as he is." 

"He was surprised, but fine with it." Jack casts his father a nervous look, drawing smiles from all the adults.

"Actually it's not uncommon," Reid says. "More than half of the dragon kids' don't have their parents' coloring." 

Danny turns his attention to Jack again. "Gracie will be here in about half an hour after her ballet class. She's thrilled that you're here. She told me you exchanged emails."

"Yeah, that's right," Jack says with a shrug. "Grace is cooler than most of my classmates. They're too dense sometimes."

"Jack!" Hotchn chides him softly.

"Sorry." Jack looks a little embarrassed, but that expression disappears right away when he asks Danny in an excited voice, "can I see the babies? Grace told me they're the cutest babies in the world."

Danny chuckles. "Of course you can. But they might not be the cutest ones, mind you. Gracie was just being a big sister when she told you that. Reid, come with us?" 

 

*

"Wow! He is the most adorable baby in the world!" Jack declares firmly when he comes back to the living room. Reid and Danny grin conspicuously behind him.

"He? Which one?" Hotch asks curiously and even Rossi lifts an eyebrow at him. 

"The dark haired one! The Wyvern!" Jack blabbers on. "He smiled at me and grabbed my finger! He even shoved it into his mouth!" Jack holds up his finger to show it to his dads proudly. The slobber is too much to be overlooked. 

Rossi's eyes flick to Reid and then rest on Danny. "You two think it possible?" He asks cryptically.

Reid gives him a rare big grin as Danny chuckles heartily. "It's possible," Danny says. Catching the confused look on Steve's face, Danny whispers in his ear, "Remember Blair said Jack emerged on the same day when the boys were born?"

Steve's eyes widen in surprise. "You're not saying that they can possibly know that they might be - if they really are, which we don't know for sure. They're only kids. Is that possible to know this kind thing at such an early age?"

Danny shrugs. "They're a whole new generation. We know zilch about them."

Jack keeps rattling on, the last vestige of shyness or boyish coolness slipping away. "He has the most beautiful baby blue scales, dad and papa David! They're shiny! He must be dazzling when he is in dragon form."

He whips around and looks at Danny expectantly. "Uncle Danny, can he shift?"

"Not now. He's too little."

"He must be an adorable little dragon if he shifts now," Jack sighs forlornly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No particular order to the stories. This one happens when the twins are about seven or eight. They're very advanced for their age until they hit puberty. After that they'll remain in the prime of their lives for a very long time. More details about pure-blooded dragons' physiology will be revealed in Dragon World.

Danny: What? You want to spend the summer in DC? 

Freddie: Yeah. 

Danny: Your father and I have job here. We don't have time to take you on a vacation to the mainland.

Freddie: We can stay with Tony.

Danny: Gibbs will kick you out. Why does he want two boys to live under the same roof with his daughter?

Freddie: Come on! She's an Alpha!

Danny: And you're a Wyvern! What does your status have anything to do with this?

Freddie: It's not that she's my mate! Jack is my mate. 

Danny: He's not.

Freddie: Not yet. And we can stay with Jack and his family.

Danny: His dads are FBI agents who have their job to do.

Freddie: Jack is out for summer and he is old enough to look after us.

Danny: You're basically asking me to agree to Jack Hotchner babysitting you and your brother.

John: Don't worry, Danno. I can keep an eye on them. 

Freddie: It's not fair that Jack is thousands of miles away from me.

Danny: Oh, I'm sorry that your father was born in Hawaii and you two were born here too. Oh wait, guess what? I'm the one who's thousands of miles away from my family!

John: I thought your home is with dad.

Danny: I mean my parents and siblings.

Freddie: You don't even have to be here now. Gracie is going to college this fall. She's probably going to Annapolis.

Danny: Wait! What?! Steve McGarrett! Get your ass inside the house this moment!

Steve, wearing an apron: What? What happened? What did you two do this time?

Shrugging and pouting. 

Danny: Your sons told me that Grace is going to Annapolis this fall. Do you know about that?

Steve, looking suspiciously guilty: Hmm. She might have asked me about it a few times. I thought that was because her friend Jack Hotchner is going there.

Danny: Aaron was a lawyer before he became a federal agent. Why does his son go to the Navy Academy?

John snorting

Danny: What does that mean?

John: Maybe he wants to become stronger. To match up to F.

Freddie: Come on! Give him some slack! He's not pure-blooded as we are.

John: I can beat him in my sleep.

Freddie: I can totally kick your ass! 

John: Are you sure?

Freddie: Bring it on! Let's go outside and change! See who's better!

Danny: Wait! When did you change?

Steve: Wow, Wow. Stop it, young men. I'm the only one allowed to piss your Danno off.

Danny: What?!! 

Steve: That's my privilege as his bonded mate. And I haven't done that without impunity. 

John: Is that why you slept on couch sometimes?

Steve: That's not your business. Now, answer Danno's question. When did you change for the first time?

Freddie: A few weeks ago?

Danny: You two stay right there. Don't move. I'm going to call Blair. And you two are leaving for Cascade the first thing tomorrow.

Freddie: Why? What about going to DC?

Danny: Not gonna happen. You need to take your training right away.

John: Danno! When we first changed, the genetic knowledge was unlocked. 

Danny: You still need to practice to hone your skills. Do you think you can beat Jim and Blair with that long lost knowledge? Jim's gonna kick your ass before you can even blink!

Steve: I can do that too!

Danny: No. You're a softie inside. You're helpless against these two little hellions.

Steve: I'm not.

John: Dad! You have to sweet talk Danno into letting us go to DC. Use your pathetic puppy eyes! It worked every time! Freddie and Jack have already forged their pre-bond. I'm sick of F's frustration. You know our bond is much stronger because we're twins. I would literally be drowned in his negative feelings.

Steve: I survive your Danno's, so I'm sure you can manage your brother's. But what's this pre-bond? Wait. You'd better explain it to Danno as well. Danny! Your sons have something to tell us.

Danny: What?

John: F and Jack have already had pre-bond, which is similar to ours, like a bond between brothers. He really needs to spend some time with Jack once in a while.

Freddie: Danno, please.

John: Danno, please. I really get enough of F's sadness, frustration and all. 

Steve: Danno, please?

Danny, glaring at Steve: What the hell are you doing?

Steve: I get enough of these two whining. I want alone time with you. No little ones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins are about 15.  
> It's a weekend. Everyone is having fun.

John: Dad! Can I borrow Danno's Camaro?

John, sniffing the air: Oh my god! You two were having sex on our dining table! And the counter. And where else? Don't tell me. I don't want to know. Gross! I might've dropped batter on that surface before! For the first time, I don't want my enhanced senses! I can still smell it!

Steve: Did you eat it?

John: Ewww.

Danny: Where are your brother and Jack?

John: They're waiting outside with Gracie and her boyfriend. That's why we need another car.

Danny: She has a boyfriend? When?

John: Come on Danno! She's 26! What do you think? And I'm pretty sure you've met that guy!

Steve: Yes, Danno. We took them out to dinner before.

Danny, glaring at Steve: Not a word. I didn't know he's her boyfriend.

John: Right, you and Dad just took any male friend of Gracie's to dinner at a fancy restaurant. 

Danny, leveling a finger at Steve: He wheedled me into doing that. He said it was a good idea to scare the shit out of that guy so he wouldn't try to fool Grace.

John: Did dad say 'please' with his pathetic eyes?

Steve: I don't have pathetic eyes.

John: Relax. Freddie and I are going with them. We look like 20! Nobody dares not to do right by Gracie. She has two dragon brothers! Come to think of it, it's really advantageous, you know, when you grow much faster than humans. F probably can mate this year. 

Danny: No mating, no bonding for both of you until you're 20 for real!

Steve: Don't you feel it's too strict Danny? Look at them. We can totally kick them out of our house. Nobody would even consider suing us for abandoning our children.

John, chuckling: Dad, you're just trying to get rid of us and have alone time with Danno. I'm onto you. But I don't mind. Really. My Wyvern is still a preschooler now. But Jack will be over 30 by then.

Danny: You know who's your Wyvern?

John: Danno! We were born with scales. Of course we know who our mates are. When Jack saw us for the first time, he was grinning stupidly at F and F grabbed his finger and shoved it into his own mouth. None of them bothered to look at me. I was, if you don't mind to know, glaring at those two idiots!

Steve, ruffling John's blond hair: That was cute. Right, Danno? He was so cute when he was little.

John: Don't mess with my hair, Dad! 

Steve: Oh, you're so like Danny. I can't wait to see you wear ridiculous professional attire.

Danny: Here. Take the key and leave me alone. My head starts throbbing at the sight of you.

John, pulling Danny into a tight hug: Oh, Danno. I know you missed us a lot when we were in Cascade or Colorado. We'll keep you company every day for the remainder of our holiday. 

Danny, Steve: Don't!

John: Fine, I'm leaving and you two have fun. Bye! We'll be back before the curfew.

Danny, shouting after him: Drive your sister home yourselves! Don't let that guy do it!

John: Okay. Air the room after you're done. 

John, walking backwards: Oh, one more thing. Don't do it outside on the beach. The ship you and dad stole is back in orbit. They can see you. It's like watching a live show. Unless you wanna change your career path and become a porn star. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the twins get home that night.

Freddie: You sure they were having sex on the counter? I didn't know Danno is that pliant. 

John: I could smell it. Thank God they aired the room.

Freddie: Dad dropped a pancake on it when he tried to impress Danno last time.

John: You mean those carbonized things? They were pancakes?

Freddie: What do you think he was doing? Combining chemicals to make a bomb in the kitchen so he could impress Danno on their anniversary and get laid later? Danno would strangle him if he brought any explosives into the house. 

John: He stashed those toys in the garage.

Freddie: I think Danno knows that.

John: Yeah, probably. That's kinda their thing. When Danno doesn't look, dad will do some silly things and get caught by Danno later. Then Danno will yell at him while he's grinning like a goof. After that, they'll make up and make out.

Freddie: Good summary. 

John: You haven't told them that Jack pretty much spent half of the year with us when we were in Colorado.

Freddie: They knew he joined the Navy, but had no idea he's in Colorado Springs. There aren't so many Navy personnel there. 

John: You should tell them. Dad was so happy when Jack joined the Navy.

Freddie: But Danno seems to think it's too dangerous to deal with aliens.

John: I was told that he had a lot of fun with dad on other planets. They were badass. They rocked!

Freddie: They still are.

John: Yeah, yeah. Daddies' little boy. Tell them. They won't bite. And we probably will end up there too. 

Freddie: We're only doing our internship there. How do you know? And we need to go to DC and spend a few months with the famous Gibbs next year. Maybe we'll end up working for him.

John: Don't say things like that! If we do end up there, I'm blaming you.

Freddie: Fine.

John: Blair said we make great soldiers. 

Freddie, concerned: Sailors! Whatever. Don't you want to stay with Blair and Jim? It's easier and safer to be around them when your senses are acting up. Yours are too excellent and so sensitive.

John: Don't worry, my dear brother. I have you and our brotherly bond. After you mate, I can find a temporary Beta guide or something to help me ground my senses. The worst case scenario is that I'd have to stay in Cascade and wait for my Wyvern to grow up. Maybe when he's a little older, we can forge a pre-bond like you and Jack have done.

Freddie: He's a pure-blood with nine bands. Of course you'll pre-bond soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Jack are about 15.  
> So the twins are 4 or 5.

"So, you're gonna bond with Freddie one day," Grace says casually as she laps at her shaved ice, her long legs dangling. 

"What?" Jack chokes on his own ice. He whips his head around, his eyes wide in shock. "How do you know that? What was your first clue?"

Grace rolls her eyes at her friend. "Come on, Jack. You almost spent every summer here in Hawaii with us since they were born." She narrows her eyes, trying hard to make her pretty face look threatening. "Don't say you came here solely because of me. I spent my summer break in London once and you were here with my dads and brothers."

Jack seems stunned, staring at Grace speechlessly. 

Grace can't help but laugh. "Besides I'm pretty sure your dads don't think their eldest son is a burden, even they're busy getting a handle on their little boy."

"You got me," Jack admits with a resigned smile. "It's too obvious, I presume?"

"Dead giveaway. Why do you think your dads and mine have never been opposed to you traveling thousands of miles to stay on a rock for a few weeks every summer?" 

"So everyone knows," the young Alpha mutters and scoops his pineapple flavored ice into his mouth.

"Tony and Blair were told of this, as far as I know," Grace adds gleefully. "I heard Danno telling Tony over the phone and John said Blair had mentioned it once last time when they went to visit them."

Jack swirls his spoon around his tongue. "Didn't hear Tony mention it though. I got to see him regularly. Reid likes spending time with him. I used to go with papa every time when I was younger."

"How's Antonia?" 

Jack chuckles, causing Grace to give him the funny look.

"What?" Grace demands.

"You know Tony and Gibbs. You can imagine what they're like when it comes to Antonia."

"I don't need to stretch my imagination," Grace says deadpan, making her Alpha friend lift his brow quizzically. "I stayed with them for some weeks right after Danno emerged. We lived in Tony's manor. They made a fuss over me. Took me to see the country sights after the drama." Her voice fades.

"Sorry for stirring the bad memories." Jack squeezes her shoulder gently.

Grace flashes him a genuine smile. "That's fine. Actually, I was very happy that summer. Staying with my dads, living in a big manor. And Tony was full of fun. I called him Lord Tony and he called me Miss Grace. We pretended to be living in the early years of 20th century and that got everyone laughing happily. After a while even those Beta staff members and those security details played along with us. It became something when Tony managed to get everyone historical costume. That was stunning!"

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun," Jack comments, grinning broadly.

"You might want to try it this Halloween," Grace suggests. "I bet Tony keeps some of his favorites." Registering the familiar sound of the car honk from afar, Grace jumps to her feet. "It's dad. Let's go home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same day as in the previous chapter

Grace and Jack walk into 5O HQ with Steve right behind them, jingling his (Danny's in fact) car key.

"Hi! Uncle Chin and auntie Kono!" Grace greets them with a big smile while Jack as usual smiles at them almost shyly. "Where's Danno?" Grace asks.

"He's in his office with your brothers," Kono replies.

Grace lifts her brow, rather surprised. Normally her little brothers would spend their day at the local center's daycare. Although they're only four-year-old, they're much advanced for their age. By now it's a common knowledge that those pure-blooded dragon kids grow much faster than humans. Combine that with the career paths Alphas and their mates always choose - most of them end up in law enforcement or the military - the Council has gone out of its way to make sure the new generation of the dragons, especially those born with scales, will have an appropriate education. Namely, a special education program including military schools all over the world from kindergarten to university. 

"Hi, boys. Why didn't you go to the center?" Grace asks them.

"They don't feel well," Danny says, upset to say the least, as he brushes the blond hair from John's forehead and caresses the nape of Freddie's neck at the same time.

"I thought dragons don't get sick," Grace says, looking worried. She walks towards them and lifts Freddie from the seat as Steve takes John from Danny. "He's a little warm," Grace mutters after she presses her cheek against his.

"So is this one," Steve sighs, putting John on his lap, his long arms wrapped around his son who buries his face in Steve's shoulder.

The two boys look lethargic, and maybe a little more adorable than usual in Grace's eyes, since they never showed any sign that they might need to be indulged before. But now they are just like any little kid in the world, cuddling against their big sister and dad, looking incredibly cute.

"Seldom in bad health," Danny replies, pulling another two bottles of vitamin water out of his bag. "Maybe you two got some dragon flu?" He jokes, trying to draw smiles from his boys.

"We don't have dragon flu!" John protests indignantly, though he doesn't even raise his head. 

Jack kneels down in front of the couch where Steve and Grace sit right now. "How do you feel, buddy?" He asks Freddie first.

"Tired," the dark-haired little Wyvern says weakly.

"You?" Jack pats John's arm before he hands one bottle to the blond boy.

"The same." John cracks open his eyes to look at Jack who's like a big brother to them. 

"Do we need to take them to hospital?" Jack asks, looking at the two boys with an expression of concern.

Casting another glance at his sons, Danny shakes his head. "We put them in bed earlier than usual tonight. If they don't get better tomorrow, we'll take them to see the doctors then."

Catching the confused look on Jack's face, Grace chuckles softly. "The local center got a bit carried away when they were born. They wanted to turn their yearly check-ups into something monthly, but didn't expect them to remember it clearly."

Jack smiles. "So you hold a grudge against those kind doctors?"

"They are not doctors. They're researchers who only want to collect data." Freddie's chubby face draws into a frown.

*

"Dad, can we sleep with you and Danno tonight?" John asks Steve pitifully before he can get them into their room.

Steve is surprised at the soft voice, since the little Alpha is known to be unnaturally independent and strong for a boy of his own age. "Of course." He balances the two boys on his hips and makes to move towards their bedroom. "Is this why you insisted that we need a big bed?"

The two boys smile at each other conspiratorially.

"But I need to give you the bath first."

"We can take a bath ourselves!" 

"Yes," Steve says, putting the two on their bed. "But it will save us a lot of trouble. You don't want Danno to yell at me for letting you have a bath by yourselves, do you?"

The boys look defeated, pleading with Steve by giving him their woeful eyes.

"Huh, Danny!" Steve cries out, asking for help. "Danny! I need help!" After hearing his mate's light footsteps, he turns his head towards the door and waits for Danny to show up and side with him. "They're doing that again! They give me the sad eyes!"

Watching Steve pointing at the boys in a pathetic attempt to gain sympathy, Danny stifles a laugh and walks into the room. "Don't take advantage of your dad's weakness." Danny levels a finger at the two boys, mainly to keep up appearances, before he turns to his mate, his hands on his hips again. "And really Steve, you should have learned to be immune to their sad eyes or cute faces by now."

Steve shrugs nonchalantly. It's obviously not the first time they have the same kind of conversation. "I've tried, Danno!"

"And I wonder where they got these knacks?" 

"From Dad!" The boys chorus happily. "Dad always makes sad eyes at Danno and Danno will do everything for him!"


	9. Chapter 9

Steve wakes up to find himself arms full of his mate, who's still sleeping soundly on his side, his face to Steve, and his sons, one in between of them, rubbing his eyes, with one of Danny's arms around his waist and another sprawled across Steve's body, beaming happily up at him. Steve's hand slides down his boy's back. "You don't feel warm anymore."

John nods while covering Steve's mouth with both his hands. "Shhh! Danno's sleppin'," he whispers in a serious voice, drawing a big grin from Steve who nods his agreement. 

"I feel all fresh too," Freddie mutters in his ear after the boy leans in and wraps his arms around Steve's neck and buries his face in his daddy's shoulder.

Steve presses his cheek against the little Wyvern's forehead. "Okay, you're fine too."

John scrambles upwards until his face is inches away from Steve's. "Dad, when will you go through your morning routine? We wanna swim with you."

Steve pulls a mock annoyed face. "Danno's gonna kill me. You two were sick yesterday."

Freddie scooters closer and whisper to Steve sweetly. "We can finish a long lap before Danno wakes up. I think he stayed up late yesterday and was exhausted."

Steve's brow furrows slightly. "And I'm wondering why he's this tired?"

"I know he was worried about us and stayed up late in case we felt poorly and needed medicine or something," Freddie sighs guiltily. "If we creep outside stealthily, we can make it back before he wakes. And then we laze about in bed with him or make him breakfast and surprise him?"

"How about that we do both?" Steve's beaming proudly at his little sons.

*

Danny awakens and reaches out involuntarily only to find the other half of their bed empty and cold. None of his mate or their sons is in bed with him. Speaking of which, where are his big goof and two mischievous boys? Then he hears the giggling and chuckling and the next moment his boys make their way into the room while his mate holds the door for them. Both of his sons wear a bright smile, each one with a large tray carefully balanced in the small hands.

"Danno! We made you breakfast! Thank you for taking care of the three of us!" After finding Danny sitting in bed, Freddie rushes towards him, the juice splashing. 

But Danny doesn't mind a bit. He takes the tray from the little Wyvern to put it aside and gathers the little boy into his arms. "You did it? How nice of you!" Danny pecks soft kisses on the boy's face and looks up at the other two. "And thank you, John."

John's face lightens up instantly and he pushes the tray he's holding into Steve's hands. "I love you too, Danno!" John crawls into the bed and wraps his arms around Danny's neck, after he tilts his head and gets Danny's soft pecks on his cheek.

"You two little traitors," Steve says and pretends to be sad. "I made the breakfast and you stole Danno's kisses."

The boys chuckle as one. "I poured Danno his orange juice," Freddie states cheerfully. "You almost mistook it and gave him pineapple juice. It's very important."

"Yes, it's very important, Steve," Danny repeats, his eyes glinting with mischievous mirth. 

"I'm so sorry," Steve sighs in a mock defeated voice. "How about that I make it up to you?"

Danny lifts an eyebrow quizzicality as he watches Steve put down the other tray. Then his smirk turns into surprised yelp as Steve pounces onto the bed and catches all three of them in one go. 

"Danno is mine!" He kisses Danny on his lips. "You are mine too." Then he turns to kiss their sons who are also in his arms and tickle them at the same time.

"Danno's ours!" His sons laugh and squirm, trying to steal kisses on Danny's face.

"All of you are mine," Steve claims firmly, looking at Danny, his eyes filled with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They do forget they still have a guest at their place. Poor Jack Hotchner. He's probably already known that Danny is the most important person for these three men.


	10. Chapter 10

Years have passed and the relations between the two species have improved significantly. Even when it was at its worst, Hawaii was one of the few places that people lived at relative peace. The islanders have been known for their protectiveness and admiration for their fellow dragons. And they've been especially fond of the two kids of Steve and Danny's. They respect the two men and their team for what they've done to protect them from criminals. Besides, the two boys are just so cute that they liked to coo over them when they were little and to greet at them when they're big enough to greet back and smile brightly at them.

So when Steve and Danny take their whole family and some of their friends to the beach and attend one of the famous surfing events, the locals seem happy at the sight of them and some elderly aunties come to surround Danny and the boys when Steve is preparing for the contest. 

"Hi, Detective Williams. Haven't seen you on a beach for a while." 

"Danno gets sensitive skin!" John announces, clearly pleased with himself for knowing so many secrets of his Danno's.

"He's gonna get sunburnt pretty soon." Freddie nods alongside his brother. "He doesn't even let Gracie go surf!"

Danny groans, looking embarrassed, as he puts his hands on his boys' heads. "That's not because she has sensitive skin."

"Yeah, that's because you don't want to see her in bikini." Kono shows up beside him suddenly with Grace in tow and teases the teal Wyvern. 

"What are you wearing?" Danny cries out after he catches sight of Grace's bathing suit .

"Swimsuit," Grace sighs and rolls her eyes at her dad.

"There's not even enough cloth to cover your- your-" Danny sounds appalled, his arms flailing in a pathetic attempt to make a point. 

"I like Gracie's," Antonia's voice comes over. The little girl, one year younger than the boys, looks like a six-year-old, wearing a cute cerise, very expensive looking but also very conservative one-piece swimsuit, with an expression of annoyance. "Dad doesn't allow papa to pick clothes for me anymore."

"You look great all the same," Freddie comments, trying to cheer the sulking girl up. 

Antonia grunts. "Thanks."

"Where are your dads?" Danny's curious, for her dads would never let her go out of their sight. 

"Dad is trying to convince papa there's no point in wearing designer trunks and shirt if he wants to surf. He said they would get wet anyway."

"And they didn't notice you walked away?"

"They're about to find out."

Before anyone can say a word, they hear Tony's panicked voice. "Antonia!" The next moment, the dashing Wyvern is kneeling before his daughter and pulls her into a tight hug. 

"I told you not to run around by yourself," Gibbs says sternly beside them.

"I followed Grace and Kono," the little girl states evenly. "Besides I'm an Alpha."

"You're still a little girl," Tony says while holding her close.

"I don't think anyone would even try to mess with her," John offers, "when she wears this stony face."

"Ha! Smooth, John!" She squirms out of her papa's hold and shoots a glance at John. "Boys are silly," Antonia comments matter-of-factly, before she tilts her head and asks Grace and Kono with a sweet smile, "Shall we go now, Grace and auntie Kono?"

Stifling their laughs, Kono and Grace walk away with Antonia, leaving these "silly boys" gaping at their retreating forms.

"Girls are scary," John mumbles and his brother nods silently beside him.

"I thought she only looks like you, but acts more like Gibbs," Danny says, watching the girls start splashing each other with water. "When she talks, she's totally you! A miniature Tony DiNozzo."

"Tell me about it," Gibbs grumbles.


	11. Chapter 11

"I kinda delivered you two," the dark haired Asgardian tells the two boys.

"Then you left with your brother slash lover," John says teasingly.

"He's not my brother nor my lover!" Loki sputters, sounding extremely discomfited. "I was busy trying to save his sorry ass. Haven't your dads told you not to assume things?"

"That's one of Gibbs' rules - never assume," Freddie says incredulously, his brow lifted. "I thought you didn't meet him last time when you were on earth."

"I didn't," Loki snorts. "He was in a mating cycle with his Wyvern. If I remember correctly, he didn't venture out of their rooms too many times before I left Colorado with your dads. I was surprised that their cycle lasted that long, then your Danno explained to me that -" Loki snaps his mouth shut suddenly, looking nervously at these two boys, when he realizes that he's probably not supposed to talk about such things with two kids.

"We know what mating cycles are," John says flatly. His tone is way mature for his age.

"Is mating cycle always irregular?" Freddie asks curiously. "It'd be awesome if Danno and dad have another kid."

Loki raises his brow and looks at them with amusement. "Usually it's regular or predictable. But I know little about your species." He eyes them, looking intrigued. "But why do you want another sibling? I was under the impression that most kids don't like another younger sibling to enter the picture and hold their parents' attention."

"That would make them cut us some slack," John says wryly with a lopsided grin. "I'm joking. Just thought they'd feel lonely without us being around in a few years. And they'll still be in the prime of life."

"You're the only child?" Freddie asks Loki with his best cute face and puppy eyes.

"Yes," Loki says flatly. But after catching the pout and imploring eyes, the Asgardian raises his his eyes heavenward with a sigh before he concedes, "OK, Thor is my adoptive brother. His parents adopted me after mine died. Happy now?"

Freddie flashes him a big smile innocently. "So he's your brother after all. And better, because you're not related by blood, so even if you're lovers, it's not something to be frowned upon."

Loki's mouth drops open and gives him a disbelieving look. "You gotta be kidding me, right? When will your dads come back? I can't believe you're giving me the third degree."

"Because everyone wants to know if you're Thor's beloved one and nobody dares to ask him or you," John says with a boyish smile, determined to mirror his brother's innocent look.

"We are not lovers!" Loki says firmly. "What is it with you guys and matchmaking? I'm serious. When will your dads be back?"

Freddie shrugs. "You volunteered," he mumbles.

"What?" Loki asks, feeling like being at the end of his tether after being exposed to two McGarretts for too long.

"He means you volunteered to watch us," John offers helpfully.

"That was because your dads got a case," Loki retorts. "They couldn't find anyone to babysit you at such short notice."

"We miss you," Freddie says, placating the alien. "It's been over twelve years."

Loki looks surprised. "You remember me? When I left, you were still newborns."

Freddie gives him a soft smile and John says, "We can't remember everything, of course, but we remember you smiled at us and you have the most beautiful green eyes."

"Hmm - that's- I guess- thank you?" Loki sounds flustered, causing the twins to smile brightly.

"Stop it, John," Freddie says telepathically. "That line sounds way familiar."

"I don't know what you're talking about." John keeps his face innocent and doesn't give his brother a single look.

"Oh? You don't know Dad often tells Danno he has the most beautiful blue eyes when he gets himself into trouble and is afraid Danno will yell at him or worse, withhold his, hmm, conjugal rights? He uses that line to talk himself out of a bad situation and you only tries to sweet talk Loki into letting you go out unsupervised."

"Their eyes are of different colors. And I tried to charm him into letting us go out. Don't you want to see dads at a crime scene?"

"if we were not twins, I'd believe what you said. But unfortunately I know well you only want to see dads at some place where the bullets are zinging."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same day when Loki visits them

"Why are you here?" The moment Danny catches sight of his two boys at the crime scene, he gets all furious. He strides over, leaving Steve who got a nasty gash on his cheek and another one high on his thigh to a paramedic to clean the wounds up. The Alpha will change into dragon form to heal later, but now is not the time nor place for such things. They're in a crowded downtown area after all. With the hot pursuit and gunfire which happened not long before, they've already drawn more attention to them than they really need. The last thing they want now is Steve's mesmerizing dragon form to attract more adoring devotees.

The boys stand just outside of the no trespassing tape, the perfect picture of innocence, if Danny doesn't catch the joyful glint in their eyes and those admiring looks they shoot Steve's way. He waits for their answers, only to find himself stare into two sets of familiar eyes, his own vivacious blue eyes and Steve's bright hazel ones. He can't even stand angry with them when these two little brats just look at him with those dopey eyes or give him those McGarrett megawatt grins.

"We just want to see you, Danno," Freddie says sweetly.

"Don't Danno me." Danny levels a finger at him. "You asked Loki to bring you here," Danny says matter of factly and cuts this alien a disbelieving look. "He's mortal like us. If he gets shot, he'll be wounded or maybe dead. Are you looking to create an intergalactic tense situation by getting Asgard's Supreme Commander's brother injured by accident?"

"I'm fine, really," the Asgardian tries to smooth Danny's ruffled feathers. "And Thor wouldn't bat an eyelid if I gets into trouble again. Don't blame them on my account."

"I've no doubt that you're much stronger physically now, but you're no warrior or magician, Loki, you're a scientist who should stay in a lab and away from this," the blond detective says firmly with his arms flailing in an attempt to illustrate how volatile the situation was only a few moments ago and how crazy the alien must be to come here.

Loki smiles wickedly. "Your boys convinced me to come and admire you when you're fighting against the evil."

Danny shakes his head with resignation. Clearly Loki has no idea what he's in for when these two boys are set on wheedling someone into doing something to get their way. But before Danny can give voice to his thoughts, his mate limps towards them, wearing a big bright grin at the sight of his twins.

"Dad!" The boys cry out with no small amount of pleasure when they see their father walk towards them.

The Alpha drapes his arm around his miffed mate's shoulders and offers a comforting kiss on his temple before he turns his eyes to the twins and their alien friend, beaming triumphantly as usual like he just did something really awesome to show off in front of the kids, which irritates his Wyvern to no end.

"Dad, you should, uh, shift," Freddie says worriedly, pointing at the wound on Steve's thigh. "That one looks very bad."

Steve feels a wave of warmth washing over him. It's a little different from Danny's empathetic touch, but soothing and comforting all the same. He pulls his son into a tight hug and lands a soft kiss on the young Wyvern's head. "Later, I promise," he whispers to his son, reveling in the love the boy's showing him. Oh, the kids have already passed Danny up, Steve thinks to himself and feels a bit wistful when he realizes that he'll miss this kind of intimacy immensely when the twins are older and taller and probably don't like being kissed like this anymore.

"Dad?" John's voices draws his attention to him. "It smells different. New explosives?"

Steve nods and grins proudly at his alpha son who's still sniffing the air, but Danny gives both of them his suspicious looks. "Hey, he's an Alpha, of course he can scent out many things," Steve says reassuringly.

"I'm well aware of that," Danny says and gives him another glare. "What I'm curious about is why he can tell it's a new kind of explosives, which only means he knows what all kinds of the conventional ones smell like."

"Oops." Steve pretends to be embarrassed, only causing Danny to scowl at him. "Hmmm. It was for his science homework assignment," the Alpha tries to come up with some justifiable reasons to explain why John has knowledge of explosives.

"To identify chemicals used to make different kinds of explosive?" Danny's not screaming at all. He's just not sure that he heard it right. "You turned my son into a human-sized bomb detector! Oh my god! My worst nightmare becomes true. When I said their science project would be how to build a Goa'uld bomb in the kitchen, I was joking. I was not encouraging you to really teach them anything about explosives."

As Danny keeps ranting, John taps Loki on the shoulder. "See, you'll never feel lonely and bored once you have a partner slash lover to share your life with," he says to the Asgardian who stares at the two adults, looking amazed and trying to understand how it's possible to be affectionate while they're actually arguing.


End file.
